<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Consort of The Big Three by James__Ax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927478">The Consort of The Big Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/James__Ax/pseuds/James__Ax'>James__Ax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Ancient Roman Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Marriage, Fate, Forced Marriage, Gay, Gods, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Multi, Polygamy, Prophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/James__Ax/pseuds/James__Ax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ioramo is the consort of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon as well the God of Gender, Sexuality and Sex. This is the story of how he appeared again after aeons and the reaction of the world to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades &amp; Poseidon &amp; Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Original Male Character(s), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Original Character(s), Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <h3>
      <span>There was a time when there was nothing in the universe, except chaos- the oldest, most inexplicable, nonsensical deity of them all. Chaos was everywhere in the universe, in it where the seeds of everything to be, but there was no order, just a meaningless and endless vortex.</span>
    </h3>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The sun did not illuminate the day, and the moon did not shine at night. There was no soil to set foot on, no sea to bathe in - all elements were combined in a primordial broth. And things did not move, there was no North or South, right and left, above or below, inside or outside. Chaos was everything and nothing.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A long, long time after, Kronos cut Uranus's genitalia ending his reign of terror. The severed penis plunged into the sea, a smooth, white spume disseminated around him and from that foam, little by little emerged two gods: Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and Ioramo, the god of gender, sex and sexuality.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Sometime after, followed The Titan War, lasting ten years and ending with the victory of the gods over the titans, ceasing Kronos reign rule over the universe. Following this, the world was divided into three: Zeus was crowned king and had the rule over the sky and the air, Hades was given the Underworld, the realm of the deceased, not that he was very happy about this, and Poseidon had domain over the sea and all the waters.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Throughout this as prophesy was made:</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Son of The Sky, cut by Time,<br/>Born in the Sea, will become<br/>The Consort of The Big Three,<br/>Thou Blessed by The Fates will be<br/>For aeons shall not be seen</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>And a couple of centuries after, the will of The Fates happened, Ioramo vanished not to be seen for ages.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Mount Olympus</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything was heavenly and peaceful as always except the throne room, if anyone were to enter they would see Zeus and Poseidon arguing a not particularly rare view. Nonetheless, today was a very special day not that they knew it.  </p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, the hearth fire burned brighter, the room started to kindle, a warmth spread, warming the gods, making them stop talking and adopt a confused expression, some more noticeably than others.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the throne chamber were pushed open and Hermes came running in. He approached them faster than sound and not giving time to be questioned by Zeus that already had is mouth open, said "He appeared, he has been seen."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Zeus asked looking somewhat concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"Ioramo!"</p><p> </p><p>Faster than thought possible, both Poseidon and his brother's facial expression went through a plethora of emotions that should not mix, confusion, recognition, relive, suspicion, anger and finally happiness. An imaginable amount of happiness, they were smiling like loons.</p><p> </p><p>"Where?" They asked, at the same time, with the same happy tone tinged with resolve. If this were to happen another time, a lot of people would be very afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"Los Angeles." Hermes said, and with it, the two were gone.</p><p> </p><p>............................................</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Los Angeles</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In a dark corner, two men appear out of seemingly nowhere. If a mortal saw the alley at that moment they would observe nothing but an empty place. Another being whoever would see that the instant those fellows appeared everything turned brighter, due to the utter happiness they showed.</p><p> </p><p>Both began walking with such determination that it looked like nothing could stop them, very little actually could. </p><p> </p><p>Ending up in a park, the gods walked in direction of a man sitting on a wooden bench under a tree, stopping in front of the men, Poseidon acknowledged "Brother."</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he? Asked Zeus impatiently, not caring about the other men, the smile turning into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, brother. If I knew I wouldn't be sitting here, rather than being with him." Hades said with a flat tone that showed nothing but a touch of annoyance</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, who knows?" Replied the god of thunder angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Hades stood up and ignoring his brother's question started walking away, leaving them no choice but to follow.</p><p> </p><p>After a long walk, they stopped, very close to the Hollywood sign, Zeus scowl deepened every step they took and impatience seemingly roll off them.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this getting somewhere or are we were to enjoy the scenario?" The king of gods said snarkily.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to say this, but I agree with Zeus for once. What are we doing where?" Poseidon said.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think? This is where he was last seen." Replied the god of The Underworld snarkily.</p><p> </p><p>"So let's find him, what are you waiting for?" Zeus rudely said.</p><p> </p><p>"I already have The Furies looking for him. They should find him any minute now"Remarked Hades and when Zeus was about to compline again Alecto arrived. She kneeled and with something akin to excitement said," Lord Hades, we found him." </p><p> </p><p>"Where?" Asked the three at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Venice Beach." And with that, all of them disappeared.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em> Venice Beach</em></b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The beach had a unique vibe to it, people are walking, cycling, rollerblading and jogging, nothing out of the ordinary to be noticed. Except for the three gods that just appeared out of nothing in the middle of the beach, but the mortals were non wiser.  </p><p> </p><p>Under a tree enjoying the shadow sat a man on the grass, eating shaved ice while looking at the sea. Then we looked to the side and saw the three brothers appearing and looking for something. The man stood up quickly, his face lit up and his mouth produced one of the most breath-taking smiles ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>The man's quick change of position alerted the gods of his presence, and they're faces erupted in bright smiles. With what can only be called colossal happiness and longing in their eyes, they started running in the direction of the man who had already his arms opened in waiting. What an unbelievable and funny thing to see, the three most powerful gods just running like a child and is that tears on Zeus's eyes? </p><p> </p><p>They collided with the men making him fall alongside them. The man laughed and said with a flirty tone and a smirk  "Well hello there, long time no see." Their body's trebled and very low sobbing could be heard, Ioramo's eyes soften and the smirk turned into a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh, sweethearts don't cry.  I'm here now, everything is going to be alright" Said Ioramo, wrapping his arms around them the best he could and kissing their heads.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they seemed to get a rein on their emotions and started getting up. Hades was the first and helped his brothers, the lost god getting up on his one.  They just stared at each other, not truly believing they are seeing the other after so long. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should go somewhere else, to talk about everything" Suggested Ioramo calmly. The brothers nodded their heads in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"Where?" Asked Poseidon in a somewhat soft voice, not heard in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>"Follow me." Said the god blessed by fate and started leaving the beach. The walk was made in comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>As they arrive at a bar named <em>Poimḗn's Den</em>, Ioramo stops and advises "Whatever you say, don't mention Ulysses, Galatea and Acis, please." The god was given confused stares, but he ignored it and knocked on the door, opened it after a few seconds and signalled for the others to enter. The door had a sign written in Ancient Greek that said: <em>Enter thieving pirates, and you shall be eaten, enter traders and food you shall be given. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Remus? Are you in here?" Asked the found god, looking around. </p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" Demanded a deep voice "We are closed!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Ioramo."</p><p> </p><p>A head appeared around a corner, looking suspiciously at The Big Three but when his eye settled on Ioramo it stopped and a big smile sprouted. A black man with dreadlocks in a bun and a scared eye that looked like it was pierced with a red-hot spike came out of the corner and hugged the god. </p><p> </p><p>"So you finally visited this old friend, I had thought you forgot about me."</p><p> </p><p>"I would never!" Answered with an exasperated sigh" Some things came up that I wasn't ready for."</p><p> </p><p>"I see... Well, what are they doing here?" Asked Remus, pointing at the gods.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that you might let me use the room in the back, I need to talk to them." Said Ioramo with hope, nearly making puppy eyes at the friend. </p><p>Remus stared for a while but ultimately gave in with a defeated sigh. "Fine, but after we have to talk." Gave him the keys and left to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, follow me." Said the god of gender, walking towards the back. The three followed walking into a room and the door was closed. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Poimḗn's Den, Back Room</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The room wasn't big or very decorated, there was a table surrounded by four comfortable couches and two lights on the ceiling. All four gods were sitting, each on one sofa, Zeus was in front of Ioramo, Poseidon to his right and Hades his left. </p><p> </p><p>"Was that Polyphemus?" Asked Poseidon, intrigued to know if that was his descendent. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he goes by Remus now." Confirmed Ioramo.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to know he is better than the last time I saw him when I give him the other eye." Continued the god of the sea.</p><p> </p><p>"The king of Ithaca and Galatea" A scream was heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I forgot." Screamed Ioramo back apologetically. "As I was saying, The king of Ithaca and that nereid did a number on him."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes indeed. Can you cut the chit-chat and tell us where you have been all this time?" Said Zeus, impatient as always. </p><p> </p><p>"You were always an adorable grumpy cat, weren't you Zeus?" Cooed Ioramo. The god just huffed and looked away with red ears. "But you are right, I think it's time for me to tell you what happened."</p><p>................................................</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em> <b>Olympus, Aeons </b> </em> <em> <b>Ago</b> </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ioramo was walking towards Aphrodite's home, to visit his sister when in a flash of light three women appeared, the Moirai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Blessed by Fate-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-the time as come-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-for the prophecy-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-to be fulfilled."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And before he could say anything, they were gone, and he was on his knees in excruciating pain.</em>
</p><p>................................................</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Poimḗn's Den, Back Room</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"The next thing I remember I was being born."</p><p> </p><p>The three were in disbelief, and their jaws were hanging and one of them couldn't help but ask what the others were thinking. "What do you mean you were being born?"</p><p>"I mean I was forced to be reincarnated for aeons as different genders, sexualities and even races, always dying at the age of 20."</p><p> </p><p>"B-but why?" Asked Hades.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, and maybe I never will, but an old man once told me,<em> I truly pity those who are blessed by fate for they have the greatest curse. </em>And I am inclined to agree, maybe they just what to play with people." Ioramo signed "It doesn't matter now. I'm here and we are together."</p><p> </p><p>"What about you loves, how have you been?" Asked the god and they spent hours talking. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>